Verzweifelte Liebe
by Silver-Tabby
Summary: MMAD Weil ich es leid bin, mein Lieblingspairing immer nur auf Englisch lesen zu können...


Verzweifelte Liebe Widmung: Mmmmh...! Allen meinen Freundinnen, die genauso Harry Potter begeistert sind wie ich!!! Vor allem meinem Julchen!!! ;-))) Disclaimer: Die Figuren gehören JKR grummel Ich leih sie mir nur!! Anmerkung: Ich weiß nicht was ich getrunken habe....  
  
Professor Minerva McGonagall saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, in ihrem Büro, den Kopf auf ein Bild gerichtet, die Arme verschränkt. Traurig blickte sie auf ein Bild, aus dem Albus Dumbledore ihr fröhlich zuzwinkerte. Wie lang saß sie eigentlich schon hier, am Schreibtisch, traurig auf das Bild blickend? Sie wusste es nicht, wahrscheinlich ein paar Stunden. Am heutigen Morgen hatte sie einen Entschluss gefasst, sie würde in der Mittagspause, wenn sie alleine sein würden, ihm ihre Liebe gestehen. Ja, sie liebte ihn!  
  
Schon als er noch Lehrer war und sie eine Schülerin hatte sie sich in ihn „verknallt". Aber damals wusste sie auch, dass er sie nicht lieben durfte. Er konnte ihre Gefühle nicht erwidern, er durfte es einfach nicht. Und er sah damals in ihr auch nicht mehr als eine kluge Schülerin. Als sie schließlich aus der Schule kam, verdrängte sie ihre Gefühle für Albus Dumbledore, und vergaß sie.  
  
Während ihres Studiums fand nur ein Mann einen Weg in ihr Herz. George konnte mit seinen Händen Dinge anstellen, die einfach unglaublich waren. Schließlich wollten George und sie heiraten, aber George wurde vom Dunklen Lord umgebracht. Minervas Welt brach zusammen und blieb als Scherbenhaufen zurück. Sie wusste nicht wohin sie gehen sollte.  
  
Schließlich, als sie einem Zusammenbruch gefährlich nahe war, erreichte sie eine Eule von Albus Dumbledore. Er schrieb in seinem Brief, dass er von ihrem Verlust gehört hätte und, dass er wüsste was dies für einen bedeutete. Er schrieb auch, dass der Verwandlungslehrer in Rente ging und so eine Stelle frei geworden wäre, die er gerne mit ihr besetzen würde.  
  
Da sie nicht wusste was sie machen sollte nahm sie die Stelle an. Und ab dem nächsten Schuljahr war sie wieder in Hogwarts. 5 Jahre vergingen und eines Tages stieß sie auf ein Bild von Dumbledore in einem Herzförmigen Rahmen. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass eine Schülerin ihr dieses Bild untergejubelt hätte, schlagartig wurde ihr bewusst wer diese Schülerin war. Sie selbst!!! Sie erinnerte sich an die Gefühle die sie für ihren Lehrer empfunden hatte. „Das war damals!", sagte sie zu sich selbst, als sie damals das Bild in den Händen drehte. „Die albernen Gefühle einer Schülerin!"  
  
Doch 3 Monate später erwachten die vergessenen Gefühle. Sie stolperte auf der Treppe, zum großen Saal, über eine von Peeves Stolperfallen und fiel Albus Dumbledore genau in die Arme (Kommentar der Autorin: Voll das Klischée!!! XD). In dem Moment wo ihre Augen in die Dumbledores blickten, war es um Minerva geschehen. Jeden Tag, jede Minute die sie mit Albus Dumbledore verbrachte, wurden ihre Gefühle stärker und stärker. Am heutigen Tag wollte sie es ihm sagen, aber als sie sein Büro betrat, umarmte er die sehr junge Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.  
  
Als sie das sah ergriff sie sofort die Flucht aus dem Büro. Sie hatte nicht glauben können was sie gesehen hatte. Dumbledore in einer Umarmung mit einer 25Jährigen! Minerva McGonagall fing an zu weinen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Ich bin zu alt. Dumbledore würde, wenn er die Wahl hätte, sich gewiss für die schöne, junge Frau entscheiden und nicht für mich!, dachte sie sich.  
  
Sie weinte und weinte und plötzlich fühlte sie eine Hand an ihrer nassen Wange. Noch mehr Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab, als sie ihren Kopf wandte und die Person, die neben ihrem Sessel kniete, ansah. Dort neben ihr kniete Albus Dumbledore und sah sie traurig an. „Minerva... nicht..." „Oh... Albus. Als ich vorhin... in deinem... deinem Büro war,... sah ich... sah ich... wie du die junge Clarson umarmtest. Und ich.. ich dachte du liebst sie....", Minerva schluckte und blickte wieder auf ihr Bild. Zwei Hände berührten Minervas Wangen und drehten ihren Kopf wieder Albus Dumbledore zu. Sie schloss ihre Augen, damit sie seinen Blick nicht ertragen musste, und spürte plötzlich seine Lippen auf ihren. Er küsste sie ganz sanft, bereit sich zurückzuziehen wenn sie ihn von sich stieß. Einen Moment lang wollte Minerva ihn von sich stoßen, doch dann erwiderte sie denn Kuss. Albus schlang seine Arme um sie und zog sie an sich. „Was ist..." „Ich habe sie umarmt, weil sie die Enkelin von meinem Bruder Aberforth ist. Und somit mit mir verwandt. Sie ist zu jung für mich, ich...", weiter kam er nicht denn Minerva küsste ihn und er zog sie noch näher an sich. Nach einer Weile lösten sie den Kuss und schauten sich verliebt in die Augen. „Verzeih mir, das ich so dumm war und annahm du hättest etwas mit ihr." „Minerva ...", Dumbledore zog sie so nah an sich, das sie seine Warme Haut durch den Umhang spüren konnte „... ich liebe dich! Und daran kann niemand etwas ändern. Ich werde immer an deiner Seite bleiben." „ Oh Albus... Ich liebe dich!!" Und ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem langen, romantischen Kuss.  
  
Ende  
  
seufz  
  
Was hab ich denn da schon wieder geschrieben??? Is ja schrecklich... trotzdem sind Reviews erwünscht!!! Egal ob Lob, Kritik, Morddrohung oder die Aufforderung mich an den Marterpfahl binden zu lassen. 


End file.
